


Lost Puppies

by orphan_account



Series: Fic Amnesty [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fic amnesty, M/M, Not Fic, Polyamory, full wolf shifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This fic is about Chris & Peter being (slightly torrid) exes, and Peter is now happily settled with Stiles, and Chris crash lands back into their life after he's been changed into a wolf.The beginning is actual fic (because I tried to actually write this one) but then descends into not fic.Shout out to tridom & sfle who definitely helped define this idea.





	Lost Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDom/gifts), [Triscuits (TriscuitsandSoup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/gifts).



> this was written on the old steter chatzy and thus looks a bit like chat logs/crack.   
> y'all are welcome to use anything you like from this idea.

**Chapter 1.**

  
  


Peter was 15 the first time he met Chris Argent. His mother - as well as Alpha - had been bemoaning his ‘teenage rebellion phase’ that morning, and told him that he had to be on his best behaviour.

 

“This meeting is serious Peter, this isn’t like meeting another pack. These are hunters, Argents.” Her voice was more fraught than normal, and if Peter had been as perceptive as he would be later in life, he would have recognised the genuine fear belying her tone. At the time however, he saw it as nothing more that a mother’s nagging exasperation.

 

Talia - his sister - had recently married, and had been unbearable of late about her inheritance. It’d been a forgone conclusion that Talia was going to take on the Alpha-ship of the Hale pack, but she’d been keen to have it handed over to her before she started breeding with her new husband. Urging her mother to speed up the timeline of the rites to be passed over.

 

Their mother, Rita Hale, had been considering it, but had yet to be forthcoming. Intense conversations between the Hale matriarch and her eldest child had been the backdrop of family life for months now. At some point, Talia was made responsible for the meeting going smoothly, and Peter now had both wolves breathing down his neck. The whole setting had done nothing but prime Peter to be as obnoxious as possible, in a way only a 15 year old could be.

 

The moment took place in the gate house on the edge of the preserve. It was a dinky little space, more like a wooden outhouse than a serviceable meeting room. Not dissimilar to the huntsman’s shed they had annexed to the pantry, for when one of the pack had brought back some game meat that had to be gutted before it was prepared in the kitchen. Peter was sure that his mother (or perhaps his sister) had chosen that aesthetic on purpose. That and it meant keeping the hunters off their territory proper. 

 

After the initial introductions, all the less vital members of both parties had been sent outside. The hunters had brought a small troop, a sign of good faith from the matriarch who ran the collective. She was a shrewd old broad, with short silver hair, and a pursed lip. When Talia mentioned that she would stay in the room as the next heir to the Alphahood, she’d asked, “Will you be killing your mother? Or simply taking on the powers?” 

 

Peter had almost keeled over with laughter at the question, only stopped by Rita Hale’s stern glare.

 

“The Hale pack likes to incur as little bloodshed as possible, as you know. So it will be a civil affair,” Talia had answered in a clipped tone.

 

Finally when he had filed out the building, led by his father, and a handful of the pack enforcers, he got a proper look at the remaining hunters. Three of them were inside, apparently the matriarch’s husband hadn’t attended - a fact Peter had heard his mother saying with relief - and the majority of those in attendance were women.

 

It just made Chris stand out to him more.

 

“Hi.” Peter had said brazenly, leaning against a wall. 

 

Chris who had been staring resolutely at the closed door, his face in an angry frown, snapped his eyes to Peter, and then to Peter’s father. 

 

Robert Hale had rolled his eyes, and given a low grade growl at Peter that the hunter couldn’t have heard, Peter didn’t let it perturb him.

 

“I’m Peter.” He continued, he almost reached out to offer the young hunter his hand, but the young man was staring at him like he had two heads, so it didn’t look hopeful.

 

“It’s ok, I don’t bite.” Peter said, taking a step forward.

 

“‘Fucking christ Peter! - ignore him, as you can see, teenage arrogance is a cross species phenomenon.” Rob said with growl.

 

Surprisingly one of the women outside snorted with laughter, nodding like she knew what that meant. It eased some of the tension between the two groups, and Chris eyed his companion before looking at Peter with something akin to begrudging approval.

 

“I don’t think it’d make me a very good hunter if I took your word on that.” He answered, his voice low and rich. It gets all of Peter's attention.

 

* * *

 

**notes**

 

 little peter meets little chirs (ok, Peter is like late teens and chris is his very early 20s) 

 and they have some forbidden romance as hunter/were

chris takes peter's virginity, peter is young and naive to think they will actually be together

 

chris leaves like a Good Hunter, probably being a bit cruel to peter on the way out 

"you really though _I_ could spend my life with something like _you_ "

 

_many years later...._

peter is now all growns up, he got his own alpha power, and has a beta called stiles his mate.  

He's actually an incredibly good alpha, he takes such good care of truly tiny pack (it's just him and Stiles)  and stiles too is super happy with alpha. (idyllic) 

BUT THEN 

 one stormy night 

 there's a knock at the door (stiles opens it)

 it's a strange werewolf

an omega werewolf 

and stiles is all like "ahhhhHHHHhhh" 

Peter of course rushes down from upstairs, angry, because someone is all up in his territority, 'making _my beta_ scared'

and opens the door properly

 AND ITS CHRIS 

 WHO HAS BEEN BITTEN 

 AND HIS HUNTER FAMILY TRIED TO KILL 

and he, not being an idiot, did not kill himself, and went to the only place he could think to go. To the only wolf who _might_ not just straight up kill him. Which is of course Peter. 

Peter, although not going to kill him, is like, "what's this dickhead doing here. you are not nice." And he doesn't like the idea that with chris comes the threat of argents. And might threaten his little pack.

**B** ut stiles is all like: what no? he needs are help obvs. let's let him in. he's soggy. let him have a shower

 

****(Chris, who has just been turned is losing his shit a bit, his dad wanted to PUT HIM DOWN. he's not even gone through a full moon yet)

 

**P** eter is a bit unsettled, like, this is the dickhead who hurt him, and like, letting chris back in means inviting in the argents. But that night in bed Stiles  like "what, no, don't be silly, he needs us."  so peter obviously is gonna help sort him out for the moon.  _"just_ for the full moon, ok?" Spoiler: it's longer than the full moon.

  
  


**C** hris having a certain level of self hatred for himself and wolves,  which like rubs peter up the wrong way completely, because it reminds him of when he was little and being used by chris 

 

_ (Someone in the chat asked me: “did chris ever love peter?”) _

i think he did a bit, like, i think there were lots of moments when he did and it was like, "if we were different people" 

i think there were moments when peter was young and care free 

saying things like "we could leave, in a year i'll leave for uni. we can spend more time together. get away from our familiies" 

 and i think chris cherished that dream, on his bad days 

but like it was like just a dream 

 

 

_**Back to the present:**_ Stiles showing peter all the great things about being a wolf, grooming, chasing mice, annoying your alpha.

 

Stiles: "alpha, alpha, alpha, alpha."   
Chris: "do you just walk around saying his name?"   
Stiles: "it's therapuetic!"   
Peter (from the other room): "no, the little shit knows i can't help but listen to him when he does it."   
  
There is however tension in the house, Stiles is affectionate and warm. And Chris now and again gets a bit carried away, crosses a few little lines, and Peter makes it clear that Chris is  _not pack._

_(the following is Tri & Sfle discussing this)_ **  
  
"TriDom** : Aww but now I am stuck on the image of Chris just sad and alone as a wolf after Peter gets all dominant over Stiles

**TriDom** : He sucked at being a hunter so bad he was bitten, then he sucks at being a wolf so much that an alpha, that even likes him, bit him. 

**TriDom** : He is really just a fail!Chris 

**Sfle** : but maybe Stiles goes over and licks him until he feels better 

**Sfle** : or shares his food with him 

**TriDom** : I think Peter would too 

**TriDom** : Ear licks 

**Sfle** : Ear licks <3 "

 

 well first it's chris morosely listening to peter fuck stiles from the other side of the house

because you know, how else are you going to feel secure when you feel like your mate has been threatened 

 but then when Stiles walks out later and sees shifted chris feeling  _very sorry for himself._

 he wanders over and ear licks 

 and then licks the few cuts that hadn't healed from peter snapping earlier 

and then peter comes out, all secure now 

 and sees sad chris 

with his puppy (stiles) all smelling like him 

and like sighs, and then shifts 

and wanders over to do some licking too 

which are alpha licks 

 and they help 

 

 

There's probably quite a lot of scrapes between Peter and Chris, Chris is a good fighter but Peter is like The Alpha, so obviously always wins. And Stiles one day plonks himself down next to Chris who is  _feeling sorry for himself again_ , and is like "you gotta' stop riling him." 

And Chris is like, "what does that even mean? So what, he got wolf-y one night and bit you. But unlike my alpha wanted to stick around?"

And Stiles is like, "look, I'm his beta. His first one. We met because my best mate Scott had really bad breathing problems and needed to be turned, and we were put in contact with Peter who was nearly alpha'd and maybe was looking for a Beta. And they were  _not a good fit_ , but Peter did hook Scott up with his sister's pack, but you know, he picked me. And I picked him. We picked each other, this means something to us. He doesn't like how much you hate this, which you know, I think is kinda' fair. But you don't respect the fact that I love being a wolf. I want to be a wolf, this didn't happen _to me._ "

*dawning realisation of Chris* "Have I been like... ....hurting you?"

"sometimes... Okay, lots of times. And that is what makes Peter crazy. He'll snap in a second on that, but you know, when it comes to  _him._ Like genuinely, half of my day is annoying him." 

*Chris looks dubious*

*Peter walks in, naked - obv -  looking at Stiles critically because he heard the whole conversation. Has no idea why Stiles even tries to be nice to Chris when Chris is clearly disgusted by him.* 

Stiles just gets this mischievous grin on his face, winks at Chris and shifts into full wolf. Pads up to Peter who is fixing himself a snack, and noses his leg. His nose is cold and it makes Peter flinch, and then snort in laughter. Stiles then licks his leg, and the goes to push his cold nose near Peter's  _more sensitive area_ and Peter has to push his face away. "Stop it." (not in alpha voice, and thus Stiles ignores.) 

Stiles nips him, his toes. And barks happily when it makes Peter hop around a bit. 

Peter growls, but then laughs. Getting down to kiss Stiles' head. "Stiles, my light, my love. Please piss off. You're very lovely and made your point well, let your poor alpha eat some food." And feeds him some cheese, Stiles saunters off happy with himself, and climbs back onto the couch with Chris.

_It gives Chris a lot to think about._

 

Plot would probably happen at some point, agents trying to kidnap Chris. Peter NOT LIKING THAT, because Chris might not be  _his beta_ , but he is totally his beta. So you know, heroics. 

 

So at some point it just becomes a given that Chris is  _obviously staying_ , and Stiles has to be like to Peter, "are you gonna' tell Chris he's allowed to stay yet?" And Peter is like "*SIGH SIGH* CHRIS WOULD YOU LIKE TO SLEEP IN HERE TONIGHT?" and the answer is yes, and it's good times all round. 

 


End file.
